King Of Dreams
by Silverfangedtiger
Summary: so this is what it's like' kagome thought 'to kiss a god.' SessKag
1. Default Chapter

King Of Dreams

By: Silverfangedtiger

Disclaimer: Nopes I don't own Inuyasha co. though I would LOVE to own Koga. JD: ok, credit to Fluffy'slova4life, she wrote this one. She gave it to me, cause she didn't think it was good...well ok that's a lie... she crumbled it up so I told I'd rewrite it and post it for her, her exact response was "whatever." she apparently didn't like it so, here I am...OH I cut some bits and pieces out of 'Rescue' by ashanti. So I don't own that either. Ok... By the by um, I had a problem posting, so... I dunno if there's still a problem or not. :shrugs:

"Oh wait no.." kagome chirped as she switched the swatches of fabric. Only to hear her boss, and owner of the art gallery chuckle behind her.

"Oook, so black and lime green don't go together." A hand covered hers for an instant. "Kagome, don't think about it to long. It's just a small project." sesshomaru soothed.

Kagome sighed. "I know..." Shaking his head he reassured her. "You'll do fine in time for the show casing, you always have. Ok that's a lie," he admitted. "You've done a lot better than fine but still. Now toughen up." he quipped. "Cause' I want this to be done, by oooh... I'd say in two days. Remember," he pointed his index finger at her. "Blue prints first."

Kagome rolled her eyes and nodded. Then Inu-Yasha interrupted the moment. "Oi Sesshomaru Some body wants to buy the Vietnam glass piece by that Irish glass artist " Sesshomaru sighed heavily. "The greedy idiot can't even sell a piece." sesshomaru muttered. Kagome snickered.

"Go sell it chief."

"Yea yea I'm on it." sesshomaru retorted lingering long enough to hear her snicker again, then strode off the platform and to a french couple. Kagome looked back at the brothers. Half- brothers, she corrected her self with a shake of her head.

They didn't exactly have that 'brotherly' love about them. Sesshomaru being the eldest didn't take a liking to Inu-Yasha. While he was tall with sleek, neat blonde hair and ice blue eyes, Inu-Yasha was shorter, but still tall.

With the same blonde hair and blue eyes. Only he had more lively eyes than sesshomaru, kagome noticed. That and his hair was always riled up. She smiled as she watched sesshomaru deal with the french couple. The perfect business man. She thought. He and Inu-Yasha, had inherited the old the gallery from their father.

While their father inherited it from his father and so on. This very gallery she was standing in, went back at least two or three generations. She and her best friend Sango Tahushio, worked as the main designers. While they didn't make the art it was their job to display it. They were the best of the best. And that was all Sesshomaru Nobuhiro was willing to except. She admitted openly that she loved this gallery. It was like an attachment.

She loved the art, she loved the building it self. Hell, the building it self was an art. Sculpted by the perfect artist. Kagome snorted, well that would be typical for Sesshomaru's linage. This particular gallery held art from paint, to sketch, all the way to glass pieces. But the actually company own galleries all over the world. From Japan, to Puerto Rico, all the way to Ireland. Hence the Irish glass pieces.

Funny, how the best glass pieces at this gallery came from Ireland. She supposed it was because Ireland had such gorgeous land, that maybe it inspired the artist a lot.

"Hmm.." kagome hummed as she watch sesshomaru with interest.

"Eye candy eh?" a feminine voice sang. Kagome immediately jumped clear off the platform. In the process catching , some viewers attentions.

"Gaha " she hissed. "Jesus Sango. You scared the be-jesuses outta me "

Sango raised a neat eyebrow. "'Be-jesuses'? Wow, haven't heard that in a long time." Stepping back onto the platform kagome stuck out her tongue. "Oh real mature." Sango joked.

Kagome straightened her khaki boot legged pants then her black casual work top. Intent on ignoring Sango as she tidied herself up. Sango sighed and rolled her eyes at kagome. Looking over her friend's work. "Nice colors." she commented. Kagome beamed proudly.

"Thanks."

"Hmm.."Sango responded. She picked up the board with the colored fabric swatches on it. Her brows raising in amusement. Kagome blushed.

"Yea, I tried black and lime green," he blush deepened. "But that didn't exactly work out." setting the board back down. Sango nodded. Pressed her lips together, pretty impressed. "They looked good. Good texture, right blends. I guess I'm arranging on this one, eh?"

kagome nodded sheepishly. "It's all good. So... you and sesshomaru-kun, are pretty close, yea?" Kagome gawked at Sango.

"Sango " she hissed. "It's not like that For crying out loud he's my friggin' boss That's just...that's just not right " Sango chuckled. "It's not so wrong to date your boss." she commented.

Passing a blissful look at the man standing beside the half brothers. He was dressed in a indigo dress shirt and black slacks. His neck length hair into a tiny pony tail.

"Yea well it's against my morals " kagome quipped, folding her arms across her chest. "You like him." Sango said simply. Kagome scoffed and looked away.

"I do not."

"Oh bull, you like him."

Kagome turned dramatically with a pathetic look on her face. "Ok maybe just a little." both girls laughed at each other. Kagome shook her head. "We're terrible." Sango shrugged. "Ah well, what can we do? It's the way we work " she chimed.

Then settled down to looking through designs of the carpet for the new show room. "Ok, well what are we planning here kags?"

"Hm.. I was thinking the old, light and mirror technique." kagome pondered. Sango nodded at her well choice. "We're showing glass pieces again huh? Well, we'll run it over with the guys-" "Run what over with us?" miroku questioned as he hopped onto the platform and encircled Sango in his arms. "Hentai " she screeched.

And slapped him playfully on the arms. Miroku chuckled. "What, your not shy of public affection are you?" he cooed. Sango huffed and looked away.

"No." she spat. "Kiss me then." he said simply. Every one in the little group looked at each other like 'oh shit.' Sango whirled around with her face red.

"What? " she hissed. Miroku smirked and pulled her closer to him, "kiss me." he whispered. His breath tickling her lips. She flushed a new shade of red. Knowing all to well that, every one was looking at her expecting her to do it. But, proving them wrong, she looked away turning darker by the minute.

"You know," miroku started. "A real woman would do it." his smirk widened when she turned around gave him a quick kiss. "A real woman would have given me tong-" "oh stop it." Sango swatted his chest and removed her self from his arms.

"Ok," kagome breathed. Saving Sango from Inu-Yasha's torment. "We..erm.. I had a proposal that we do the Lighting and Mirror theory for the glass art we will be show casing." Inu-Yasha gaped at her. While sesshomaru locked eyes with her. Staring at her quizzically, as if he had just now seen a beauty before him.

"Are you nuts?" Inu-Yasha, all but chirped. "That shit is so expensive-" "Lets do it," sesshomaru said suddenly. "Oh and Inu-Yasha? Don't use such language in front of ladies." he gestured with his hand to Sango and Kagome.

Said ladies blushed. While both miroku and Inu-Yasha gaped at sesshomaru. "You have definitely, lost it." Inu-Yasha concluded. Miroku sent him a hard stare. Shaking his head he returned his attention to sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru are you sure about this? I mean, for a project so small, that much money?" Sesshomaru merely shrugged.

"The more people we have the better."

Later that night kagome sat herself down into her studio. Sitting at her corner desk, she pushed her chair every once in awhile to look what Sango was sending her on the scanner. Then she would go back to working on her designs. So far, she had the mirrors drawn in the back. Reflecting the perfect glass sculptures, that were spread out among high and low squared platforms.

Depending on how tall the sculptures were. If it were a small delicate piece, it would go on a small pillow or cushion atop a medium height, platform. The taller ones would go on shorter platforms, with no cushions. Kagome sighed as she did the shading. Suddenly her thoughts took a turn. And they turned straight toward sesshomaru. She sighed dreamily. She wondered what it would be like to kiss him.

Those soft full lips. Then to trail her hands along his well built chest. She then pictured in her head how big his was- she shook her head clear of those thoughts. Suddenly Sango sent an instant message. She pushed her rolling chair back over toward her 1" flat screened computer. But what she saw, surprised her.

A little box popped up asking her if she wanted to receive an instant message from an unknown screen name. Frowning she clicked, and began reading the message. About half way through she realized to whom she was 'talking' to. Sighing, she began to type.

LittleShawdy: Sorry Mr. Onigumo Naraku, I'm not switching companies. I've told you this a million times.

TwistedDark: aww, kagome, koishii, why not just come to your love? You know you want me..

LittleShawdy: um... I think not. Listen you just need to stop. TwistedDark: aww, are you scared? What are you gonna do? Get sesshomaru to protect you? LittleShawdy: things aren't like that

TwistedDark has now being put on your block list

"Good," kagome muttered. As another box popped up. Her nails dug into her palm. What the hell is wrong with this dude? She clicked again and didn't even bother reading the message.

LittleShawdy: Look, Naraku, I told a million times I'm not going to switch to your company. NOW LEAVE ME ALONE

Before kagome could block the offending person, she received another message from him. Her curiosity got the best of her. And she read it. Her face took on a mortified expression. As she realized it wasn't naraku this time. This time... it was sesshomaru.

MoneymakingFool: well, I'm glad to see you are loyal to me kagome. But I, however, am not Naraku Onigumo.

LittleShawdy: ah...I'm so very sorry about that...ah ha...

MoneymakingFool: nothing to be sorry about. I'm quite proud that you decided to stay with me...

MoneymakingFool: anyway, is naraku bothering you?

LittleShawdy: just a little...ok maybe a lot lately.

MoneymakingFool: what did he say?

LittleShawdy: hold on...

Kagome copied and pasted the conversation that naraku dealt her. She waited for sesshomaru's response. There was a scraping sound at the window and she jolted in her chair. Trembling she typed fast.

LittleShawdy: sesshomaru I know this is gonna sound stupid but I am freaked out now.

MoneymakingFool: kagome are you alright?

Kagome snorted. No you dumbass, she heard a stick hit the window and jumped again. If I was 'ok' I wouldn't be freaking out. The next thing sesshomaru said caught kagome completely off guard.

MoneymakingFool: do you want me to come pick you up?

LittleShawdy: yes please Kagome ended their conversation and packed up her sketches into a brief case. She hauled it out of her home studio and into the parlor. She jumped again when lightening seemed to pierce it's way through her house. Dammit she thought. She was scared to death of lightening. I knew I should have gotten a sound proofed room, kagome scolded her self. She began walking down the long hallway to her master suite.

lt;All alone and I'm feeling wanted Try to wait but my body calling, You're the one so why don't you come and rescue me,

She quickly stuffed some clothes work and casual, some toiletries and a towel into a medium sized duffel bag. She then promptly grabbed her cell phone stuffing it into her pocket. Grabbing her purse, and making sure her wallet was in there, she rushed back to the parlor. She swore to herself she would get a smaller house the next opportunity. All this space was making her nervous. She jumped and almost rammed into the stone rounded table set in the middle of the parlor, when the door bell rang. She strode forward towards the door. Peeping through it, to her relief there was her knight in shining armor. She opened the door and in came a soaking wet sesshomaru.

lt;Now you're here, Come on out, the rain, soaking wet body glistening,

"Oh thank god " a totally wigged out kagome hugged sesshomaru to her. He could tell she was terrified. "I'm guessing you don't like lightening?" As if on que a lightening bolt struck kagome almost shrieked, then remembered she had sesshomaru and just clung to his arm. Chucking, he wrapped a friendly arm around her. "I'm taking that as a yes?" Kagome only snuggled more into his soaking chest, answering his question perfectly. He sighed, what am I gonna do with you kagome? "Where's your stuff?" he asked instead. Kagome took his hand and led him to the parlor. Reaching for her duffel bag, kagome started to pull the bag onto her shoulder, sesshomaru had a different plan in mind. He took the duffel from her. Motioning that she could carry her brief case and purse.

She shrugged, muttering a "if you say so..". Sesshomaru led her back out into the pouring rain and into his mercedes. Slipping kagome in he shut the door, then proceeded to open the back door and shove her duffel bag into the back. Then ran back to make sure her house was locked. Jogging back to the drivers seat he slipped in. "Oh god sesshomaru Your soaking wet " kagome worried.

Sesshomaru sighed, "I can have the car redone." Kagome scoffed. "I'm not worried about the car, I'm worried about you. " she sighed at his blank look. She reached back towards her duffel bag and fished through it, with one hand. With a triumphant "aha " she pulled out a long towel. Before sesshomaru could protest kagome had straddled him and started drying his hair. At this point Sesshomaru was so shocked he couldn't move.

Watching her smile and giggle. While running the towel through his soaking wet hair. Messaging his scalp as she went through it. This women is thorough in every prospect of her life, at that sesshomaru grinned as a certain perverted thought popped in his head. He decided to let his mind wander while she worked with his hair. I wonder, he thought quizzically, as he studied her. If she's a moaner or a screamer? Hm.. Sesshomaru smirked. I'll just have to find out won't I? He inwardly shook himself. Not tonight he wouldn't. She needed him, not the 'other' him. Kagome's giggled brought him out of his musings.

He looked at her puzzled. She looked like a child playing with his hair. While rain still spattered against his car. They both locked eyes. Kagome stopping slowly. The towel forgotten as she got herself lost. As if in a trance, sesshomaru slid his hands up her sides, over the back of her neck, and fisted them into her also wet hair. Rising himself he touched his lips to hers. She responded instantly. So this is what it's like... she thought. To kiss a god. Their lips massaged each others. Kagome began to unbutton the buttons of his shirt. His eyes flew open. Breaking them apart he shook his head vigorously.

"Kagome.." he breathed, making butterflies in the pit of said girl's stomach. "We can't do this, and you know it.. At least..." he smirked. "At least not yet." Kagome blushed. "Why not now?" she begged. The rain still pattering against the glass of the car. "Um.." sesshomaru looked around them. "One, we're not exactly dating. Two...we're in a car." Kagome blushed. "Ah..ha...that's right." she chewed her bottom lip. "Oh That reminds me, you don't have a girl friend do you?" Sesshomaru almost laughed.

"If I had a girl I wouldn't be kissing you right now, now would I?" suddenly a thought popped in his head. "Ooo that reminds me." he whipped out his cell phone and pressed a speed dial number.

"Hey, Lucy?" kagome tried to move off his lap but he trapped her in a flash with his arm shooting out to hold onto the steering wheel. He flashed kagome a quick smile. "Yea, sorry to call you at home. Yea I need you to cancel my opponents tomorrow, thank you so much." he grinned as he watched kagome's expression change.

"She's your secretary?" she asked slowly. Sesshomaru held back a chuckle but his face was showing his amusement. "Yes, yes she is." Kagome nodded slowly. Her gaze sharpened. "You shouldn't joke around with girls like that." she mentioned, with her lips curving. "Oh but it's so fun." he chuckled and gave her a quick kiss, motioning for her to slide off him.

The couple melded against each other as they walk into the Mediterranean style house, through the bulleting rain. They both shuddered when they were assaulted with the cool air of the house. Kagome watched sesshomaru peeling off his coat and white shirt. He was instantly shirtless. She felt her cheeks heat. As she pulled off her coat. He looked at kagome, smirking at the fact she was wearing a white shirt. Kagome's eyebrows furrowed.

What was he smirking at? He walked over silkily, like a cat. "Sexy bra.." he commented as he chuckled at her blushing face. "Ah..." she stammered.

"Shit." she cursed. Why did she wear a white shirt and black bra again? Oh yes, she didn't know she was staying with sesshomaru tonight. Damnation.

Sesshomaru's smirk widened. He tugged the white garment over her head. He then dipped his head and caught her lips in his. His wide hands hovered right over her ribs. Bracing her lightly against him. Kagome felt the pulls and tugs she 'secretly' fantasized about. The way his fingers touched soft flesh and left it feeling like a burning pile of wood.

The padding of his fingers skimmed down her sides, stopping at the waistband of her pants. She moaned when he started to trace the line of it with the tip of his finger. She felt her self being backed up into a wall. Sesshomaru detached and reattached his lips to hers. In quick, ravishing kisses. She felt her self following him, pressed against his chest, into what must of been his bedroom. He spun her around and tipped her back, so she fell onto the silk sheets. She squeaked momentarily. He looked at her.

Long licorice locks fanned beside and behind her head, thin perfectly sculpted eyebrows, clouded grey-delft eyes, full pouty vermillion lips. Her hourglass body made his mouth water.

There he stood. Tall, dark and handsome, his bangs casting a sexy shadow onto his face. Looking her over. She immediately felt her body temperature go sky high with his gaze on her body. And it didn't go unnoticed by sesshomaru. He smirked as he climbed atop of her. "Nothing to be embarrassed about kagome. Your drop dead gorgeous." he whispered, as he tugged as her pants. Finally tugging them low enough.

He placed kisses on the tops of her legs as he tugged them lower until they were off. Kissing his way back up her legs. Her breath hitched, when he placed a kiss on her woman hood, while her body jerked in surprise. He smiled. One very rare. He brought his lips to her ear. Placing a kiss he whispered, "kagome, are you a virgin?" she gulped and nodded. He nodded slowly. Then pecked her cheek reassuringly. "Do you want me to take it slow?" kagome didn't respond to that question. Not that it mattered much, either way sesshomaru would've taken it slow.

He captured kagome's trembling lips. She's scared. Sesshomaru realized. He felt a little guilty. He didn't want to hurt her. But he did want her. Kagome felt his hesitation, and whimpered in displeasure. Sesshomaru grinned and trailed his lips down to her breasts.

Snaking his hands under her he easily unhooked kaogme's bra and slide it over her arms. Kagome chewing her bottom lip, wanting to take part in the interaction. She sat up and started to unbuckle his belt. Sliding it slowly out of his jeans. She then proceeded to slide off his doused pants. Sesshomaru pulled both of her hands up and kissed both in his hands.

Then trailed his way down her arm. Skimming over her collar bone, he trailed his way lower. As soon as he started kissing her breast, he nipped it. The tips of his fingers traced over her torso and to her womanhood. He slipped a finger to test her.

While giving her left breast special treatment. When he added another finger, he switched to her right breast, giving it the same treatment it's sister got. Kagome clamped her muscles around his fingers and moaned out his name as she climaxed. He pulled his fingers out, wiping her juices onto the valley of her breasts, he dipped his head down and sucked all of it thoroughly off her chest. Wandering over to her breast again.

And started to suckle momentarily. Positive that she had recovered he pulled away, to kagome's dismay. Shedding his boxers he was on top of kagome again. "Miss me?" Kagome moaned her answer, to which he smirked. Taking her petite hands in his he drug them over her head and entered her heat. She cried out in surprise. Sesshomaru caught her lips, then broke her.

Her sob of pain was eaten by the kiss. He let go of her hands and purchased her hips instead. Slowly thrusting into her, making himself stay under control. But her soft moans her making him slowly lose it. Finally she had enough of the slow business. "Jesus Christ sesshomaru I swear if you speed up I will-" she didn't get to finish her sentence.

Sesshomaru almost immediately rammed into her. Her crying out in pleasure. Emotions soaring and pleasure right behind it. Their bodies melted into one another with each sweep and each second. Sweated dripped from both of them as the air grew hot and more needed. Both of them crying out as they climaxed over the edge.

Kagome limp in his arms, as they sailed through the seven seas of ecstasy.

Green hills and daffodils filled the land scape. Rolling hills scattered about. To sparkling and to beautiful to be real. The radiant flowers bloomed all over the fields. From buttercup to azure to copper. Then all the way to lavender to amethyst, to persimmon to ivory and marble. Circling to currant and ruby. All with in the groups where speckled chartreuse colored and emeralds hidden about.

The sky was clear, with it's porcelain color. Birds fluttered about as a couple sat in an embrace at the trunk of a tree. Perfectly content the woman sat there, in her lover's arms. Chatting about how beautiful the flowers were and how clear the sky was. Kagome awoke from her dream with a blissful smile on her face.

She felt sesshomaru's arms tighten around her petite body. She smiled. "Good morning." she murmured. "Mm-hm..you too gorgeous." she felt him smile on her shoulder. "I'm gonna go cook you breakfast my koishii." kagome smiled and turned in his arms, kissing him lightly she murmured a thanks.

She watched him walk away shirtless with his perfectly toned body and thought about her dream. The woman had definitely been her and the man sesshomaru. That blonde hair and striking blue eyes couldn't be missed. She smiled. She pictured then in Scotland, or maybe Ireland. Could have even been Spain. She smiled again. That's what happens, she supposed, when you met a man and you fall in love.

You let him become...

King Of Dreams.

JD: .:yawn yawn:. FINALLY One o' clock and I'm done Jeez, CiCi had this written. Ah well, hope you liked it .:yawn yawn:. Now I going to bed

PS: I just got done spacing it! No wonder you all couldn't read it! Jeez! Ja!


	2. chapter 2

King Of Dreams By: Silverfangedtiger Disclaimer: Now honestly I really don't own inuyasha. That would be fun though... JD: WOW! {::blushes::} ya'll really like this? He-He!! I'm sooooooooooooooo happy!!! haha. By the ways, um, when they did the 'mambo' it was September, kay? OK! Now, on ward!   
  
The morning after..  
  
Kagome swayed as she called Sango. A groggy voice answered. "Yea?" "Sango!" kagome chirped into the phone as she jumped up and down. "Jesus kagome, it's 5:30 in the morning. Are you stuck some where or some thing?" "No!" kagome hissed playfully and she bit her lip as to not let out an excited giggle while jumping up and down again. "I'm at sesshomaru-chans!" "'chan'? When did you start- whoa! Your at sesshomaru's house." Kagome almost laughed at her friend. "Mm-Hm!" she responded cheerfully. "No!?" Sango all but yelled dramatically, as she rocketed into a sitting position. "Ooo yea!" "Oh my god kagome finally! It's about time you got laid!" "Sango!" kagome hissed, looking around her to make sure sesshomaru wasn't near. "Stop being so crude!" "So," Sango inquired quizzically, totally ignoring the pre-said comment. "Was he any good?" Kagome out right laughed.  
  
Sesshomaru followed the sound of kagome's laughter all the way to the kitchen and stopped short of the door. Listening into the conversation at hand. Well, it's my house so I have the right... he assured himself.  
  
"Well," kagome started. "I don't have anything to compare it to. But oh my god is all I can say." Sango could be heard giggling hysterically. "Damn he was that good?" "Oh god," kagome shivered from the thought. "You have no idea."  
  
sesshomaru smirked as he realized exactly what kagome was talking about. So, she thinks I was that good huh, he scratched his chin thoughtfully then grinned. And to think I wasn't even at my best last night.  
  
"Its just the way he made me feel I guess. I mean, god. I am so...alive!" kagome laughed. "I don't know what I am right now, but I feel like I'm in the clouds!" Sango sighed. "Now there's love." "I don't know. Maybe I do love him. I feel so..safe? Weird. I've never felt safe with a guy before." kagome frowned as she did a side hop out of joy. "Yup, kagome he has you whipped. You love him like a kid loves candy!" Kagome laughed again. "Mmm... maybe I do...I don't it's just.. Jeez I can't even explain it I'm so giddy." she started to do a little jazz walk while hopping at the same time. "Well then, explain it in different terms..." Sango said excitedly. "Well..." kagome thought for a moment. "Ok. Let's say you have a boyfriend but they don't entirely make you happy, you following?" "Mmm" Sango responded. "Well right now, I am so happy and so fulfilled, I could fly to the moon and back!"  
  
So she loved him. Sesshomaru smiled. A real smile. One that reached his eyes. He shifted to lean on the wall while still listening in...what would he do with this woman? He knew far out that he loved her already. Hey, 4 years of working with someone you come to know your feelings! Wether or not you admit, he thought. Is a different matter.  
  
"I feel so complete right now... I just... I can't deny that I'm not feeling anything...but god help me if I were to lose him I'd die at this point. I guess I better go, he outta be up at this hour," "sure, have fun!!" Sango chimed. "Shut up." kagome retorted then clicked off. She sighed then braced her self on the marble counter. Hands out and gripping the edge. She looked out the window and into a purple sky. He makes me feel complete...doesn't he?  
  
With that thought two well toned arms slid around her tiny waist, as a familiar chin rested on her shoulder. He whispered in her ear.  
  
"You make me feel complete too."  
  
three months later, December, 5:30  
  
Kagome sighed as she slipped into a black beaded, halter dress. With a silver strap and a crossing design in the front. Tonight was another show. But it was... different. Ever since she laid down with sesshomaru that one night, she felt different. She tugged her ebony hair into a high, neat bun. Putting chop sticks crossed into her bun. She leaned forward to the mirror and started applying dabs of lip stick. Then took lip gloss and glided it over the lip stick.  
  
Ah yes, it had been three months since then, three very fun months. Sesshomaru had taken her to the states for vacation, the month before last. October to be exact. That had to have been the best time of her life. She had gotten to stand on gorgeous beaches of California then go shopping in New York, where he had bought her the absolutely beautiful sterling silver neckless she was currently wearing.  
  
Then they both had flown all the way to Puerto Rico. Clear crystal water with white sand. She had gotten her self a well deserved tan. Now she observed her self in the mirror not yet aware of the man that stared. {::Ooo Poetic am i?::}  
  
"Beautiful."  
  
she turned to see sesshomaru leaning on the door frame. Staring at her intently. A moment of silence passed through them. He wore a cobalt dress shirt and black dress pants. His hair in a low pony tail. Kagome felt her heart skip with joy.  
  
He smiled suddenly and crossed to the distance between them until he was barely inches away from her lips. "Are you ready?" his breath tickled her lips and she stammered "uh..yea. Heh. I have j-just a few more-" the soft touch of his lips drowned out her voice. Immediately she melted into his body.  
  
Wrapping his arms around her he held her tight. His hands slid over her back and caressed the showing skin with his finger tips. His heart almost skipped a beat when she shivered from pleasure. His skilled fingers slid up to the straps. Lightly tugging on one of the silver fabric strips.  
  
Kagome broke apart. "Sess..Sesshomaru we'll be late." she said breathlessly. Sesshomaru nodded and kissed her temple. "Your right. Are you all the way ready yet?" Kagome huffed playfully. "I told you before I have just a few more-" his lips were yet again on hers. dammit. She thought. Sesshomaru pulled away with a smile. "I'll be waiting..."  
  
With that he left.  
  
Sighing again kagome slipped into black strap heels. Maybe I can actually reach his chin with these on... kagome inwardly joked. She made a few adjustments on her hair and make up. Then walked out to the extensive corridor. By experience, she knew he'd be in the welcoming foyer. So she took herself over to inclining spiral stairs. They reminded her, of the ones in the titanic, the ones that Jack and Rose meet on, in rose's 'dream'.  
  
Kagome smiled and she saw sesshomaru pacing. He looked up to see her walking down the stairs. Beautiful. "Shall we go then?" kagome joked in a playful british accent.  
  
"We shall." sesshomaru took her arm in his and led her out to the black limmo.  
  
Kagome walked around the showing room, just as she had it imagined. The mirrors were set tilted, the lights different colors graced the glass sculptures. As people from all over the city milled around about.  
  
She looked over at the Vietnam piece. It had three people surrounding it. She walked over with a smile. "Beautiful isn't it?" she looked up towards the glass figure supposedly a solider. "I don't get it." one of the women said. Kagome noting she was an American. "How can an Irish woman know exactly what to put into it, when...well...when she's from Ireland. Doesn't make sense. The vietnam war was a U.S. war." "Its simple," kagome explained, having known the artist personally. "She had, the artist I mean, been to the Vietnam war memorial and it struck an inspiration. What she was trying to bring out was how she felt... in this case she felt sad..sad that all those men lost their lives." "Oh..." the American woman said as she looked up at the sculpture. "You know the artist personally then, eh?" "Ah, yes I do. Maeve Sweeney. Not one to mess with either." at their weird looks she laughed. "An artist's temper is never one to muck with...especially if their already hot tempered." "Glad to know' you speak of me highly." kagome turned to greet her irish friend. "Eh..heh. Maeve, I was just explaining the meaning of your glass sculpture." Maeve quirked an eyebrow. Then shook her head.  
  
"Sorry, ladies an' gents. This one tis' already sold."  
  
Later on that night every one in the building settled down for a buffet meal, stationed in the grand room of the art gallery.  
  
Kagome sitting across from sesshomaru. With Sango on her right and Maeve on her left. Maeve had her husband across from her, while newly weds Sango and Miroku sat across from each other. People stopped by to either hit on Miroku and Sesshomaru or congratulate them. Kagome soon got bored. She slipped her foot out of her shoe lightly ran over sesshomaru's leg. He almost jolted until he realized it was kagome teasing him. He gave her a hard warning stare. And then mouth 'no.'  
  
Then he went back to the conversation with the males of the table. Kagome scowled at being ignored. Then she smirked when she realized Sango was do the same to miroku. So kagome slid her foot up sesshomaru's thigh. Then he Grabbed her foot under the table. Squeezing it, he held it tight when kagome tried to take it away. He let go of her foot then he dismissed himself from his conversation. He motioned for kagome to follow him to the dance floor. She slipped back into her shoes and did as he pleased.  
  
"Looks like sesshomaru is a lady pleaser." miroku muttered to Rogan, Maeve's husband, and inuyasha. "Yes if only you were the same way." Sango muttered. "Oh honey, now I think I'm pleasing enough in bed, don't you?" Sango blushed beat red dismissed herself to goto the powder room.  
  
Kagome and sesshomaru slow danced while he scolded her for her actions. "What was up with that?" he asked in her ear. His breath making sure to linger, tickling her ear into twitching. "I wanted to be near you." "You wanted my attention." sesshomaru corrected and chuckled when kagome nodded openly. He broke the dance and led her, hand in hand, to an outside deck. He closed the the sliding french doors while kagome went to lean on the stone railing. She looked down warily at the long distance from ground up and shivered. Sesshomaru slid behind her and encircled her in his arms. Resting his chin on her shoulder. "De-jah-vu." kagome whispered playfully. Sesshomaru laughed lightly and kissed her cheek. Deciding now was a good time he reached into his jacket pocket. "Kagome?" he asked. As he pulled out a back velvet box. He slid the arm back around her and the box popped open in her view, to reveal a gorgeous 24 kart white gold, pink diamond ring. She gasped as he spoke yet again. "Will you marry me?"  
  
Kagome gulped down a breath and nodded. "Yes sesshomaru." she smiled broadly. He turned her around and placed the ring on her finger. Kissing her lips, he whispered in her ear,  
  
"you wanna go home now?"  
  
FINI JD: Whooo ha! Its done! I expect you all to want to kill me. That's reasonable.  
  
Sessho: they should after that.  
  
Miroku: yea, what kind of NC-17 fic only has a lemon once??? that's dumb.  
  
JD: well I'm not the master at writing lemons... that's CiCi's job. And shes out of town.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Venus(bulmasecrets): yes thank you I know. I had to change formats. Sorry for the in-convience.  
  
Michi-Chan6: to be truthful I wasn't going to make it longer...but I have! Yay!  
  
Jessica: yup! Thank you! Well heres my sequel! Lol.  
  
SlyWolf9: ::laughs:: thank you! Wait...my perverted side or sessho's?? Hm...hehe, now this will be the last and final one...now watch all these nice peoples go begging for more and I have to write more cause little ol' me can't say no! ::laughs again::  
  
Crystalmaiden87: I like that pen name! Lol! Me too! I absolutely LOVE sess/kag. Thank you! Stormynightsrainydays: hehe...YES I DO have a perverted side. Just cause I'm a pup doesn't mean anything. Don't listen to sessho ::clamps hand over sessho's mouth:: he's a jack ass, he couldn't know the difference any way. Welp, I have updated, check, I did wite an epilogue, check. Then I'm done! Woo-hoo!! Lol. Yes yes sessho and kago play A LOT these days...hmm.. 


	3. TO ALL IT MAY CONERN !

JD: sorry! I'm suffering from writers block with ALL my stories! It SUCKS major man! Plus I might be moving back to Russia- don't worry, far away from the violence! But please be patient! I'm sorry I keep you guys waiting so long! But I promise I'll update! Heres the schedule:

A Woman: 3 updates

About Love: 1 update

Betrayal And Love: one shot: no more updates

King Of Dreams: another one shot: no more updates BUT maybe a sequel so LOOK OUT!


End file.
